Silver's Betrayal
by MaskedNarnianQueen
Summary: Evil does not simply appear but is crafted over a lifetime. Evil is back in Narnia, but will the Pevensies be able to stop it? and can anyone escape their destiny. Edmund/OC sortof My take on Lady of the Green Kirtle. R&R please
1. Its only the Beginning

**I'm in the middle of my study leave at the minute, but I have an idea for a story. I'm very sorry for not updating my other stories, I will after the 16****th**** of June, when my exams are over.**

_The Lantern Waste was alive with the drumming of horse hooves, the two white horses jumped and galloped, while the two young women held on for dear life. Adrenaline pumped through their royal veins, while their eyes were ablaze with excitement. The two felt free on their stallions, away from their lives at the palace. _

_The younger of the sister raced ahead, but her older sister soon over took her. The younger rolled her eyes as she slowed her horse to meet her stationary sister. They both lowered their hoods to revel their silver and gold crowns._

"_Told you I was faster, sister." The blonde haired girl laughed, while fixing her golden crown. She was the older and the fairer of the two. She had been praised many times for her long blonde hair and beauty. Her name echoed her beauty; Swanwhite. _

"_I let you win my queen." The younger of the two gave a small mock bow while on her horse. The two laughed at this, the younger of the two was Natanava. She unlike her sister had her father's black hair and was shorter than her sister, and was always shadowed by her sister. _

_Natanava looked straight in front of her in a dream like gaze. She dismounted her horse gracefully and walked towards the sight. Her sister looked at her with a tinted head, confusing filling her blue eyes. Her eyes flicked to the direction of her sister gaze. _

_There in front of them was the tree of protection, violently ripped from the ground. Natanava's eyes searched up and down the mangled tree, which had been the symbol of Narnia's security. She gently brushed a pale hand over course black bark. _

"_I think it'd be best to have guards posted around the tree in order to protect ourselves against the witch, and Dr Conrad to insect the tree, in hope of another." The young girl of seventeen spoke to the sister, two years her senior._

"_Yes your majesty." Swanwhite said with malice in her voice. After their father's death she had been made queen, and hated when that power was taken from her. _

"_I only thought" _

"_Don't. I am the queen, not you. I will decide what will become of this tree. Come now it's getting dark."_

_Natanava looked in horror as the women, easily the size of the great lamppost plunged her sword through her older sister. Her brother's hands taped themselves to her month to stop them from being found. But it was too late._


	2. Of Royals and Murders

**Sorry it's been a while, but now my exams are finished so I'll be able to update regularly. I'm still looking for a beta, so if anyone wants to, please let me know.**

* * *

><p>Narnian year 1005<p>

Thirteen year old Lucy sat bored in front of the huge water feature, her head rested in her left hand while her pencil tapped uninspired on the blank paper before her. She loved the gardens dearly, but today her mind was distracted.

Lucy felt left out, Edmund and Susan were away in Telmar, while Peter and Mr Tumnus refuse to tell her anything. "I'm not a little girl anymore" she thought as she straight up, the curves of her red dress falling like a waterfall around her. All she knew was mysterious disappearances were claiming the Narnians.

Elsewhere inside Peter paced in circles in the empty throne room, his emotion threating to break his calm exterior. The familiar sound of heels filled the tense atmosphere, Peter turned to see the women responsible for the noise, a women with waist length black hair and a pretty face.

"Susan." An unaccustomed smile edged itself into Peter's mouth; he hadn't smiled in weeks, not since the attacks had started. Before the two could talk about the peace talks in Telmar, they were interrupted by faun with blonde fur.

"Your Majesties, another body has been found." Peter nodded before swiftly following the faun to the courtyard, his sister hot on his heels.

"Peter what is it? What is going on?" a confused Susan asked. The courtyard around her was silent and free of Narnians, her attention turned from her brother to the wooden cart.

"You'll see." He replied with an ever straight face, as they reached the cart. The faun pulled back the black cover to revel a dead adolescent centaur, mauled as if from a dog. Susan covered her month in a lady-like gesture, trying to block out the scent of blood.

"She like the rest of the bodies were found with this." the faun handed Peter a bloodied piece of silk with a pure white unicorn. Peter knew this could not be ignored, in one month; the mysterious murder had taken thirteen lives.

* * *

><p><em>Natavana was awoken suddenly by her brother, his black eyes bewildered in the moon-light. Her tired eyes examined him while her ears tried to pick up something, but got nothing but silent. Why had he awoken her for no reason?<em>

"_Achilles, what is it" she groggily looked him up and down again, but her fifteen year old brother did not look to be hurt. Quite the opposite, he was dressed in black trousers, thick black boots, and a black over shirt. "Not the attire wore to bed" Natavana thought as she studied the sword at his waist. _

"_The witch is nearing the castle." This caused her to freeze for a second before bolting out of the bed to her wardrobe. "There's no time" her brother barked as his sister grabbed a cosy red nightgown, black boots and her dragger. Her goal was to flee, not fight; the young royal knew if she could get to her cousin in Archenland, they could be safe and return with arms to take back Narnia._

_They slowly stalked along the corridor. Terror filled her whole being as their boots carefully padded on the stone floor. Her grip on her dragger and her brother's hand tightened as they heard a stomach-turning crackle. She turned to look at his cold eyes, silently asking with her own about Swanwhite. He mercilessly shock his head, before she had a chance to protest, her brother pulled her along._

_The two teenagers stayed low as they made their way to the stables. Achilles eyes became wide as he saw the beautiful tall women, he relaxed and slowly began to rise up. Stating at the women with lust filled eyes. His scared sister pulled him back down before the witch could see him. "Am I the only one with sense?" She quieting hissed to herself, daring not to speak out loud. _

_A flash of white caught their eyes; they carefully peaked through the holes in the stable wall. Through their hiding place they saw two Minotaurs holding a girl dressed in a white and silvery blue nightgown, her long blonde hair hung at her ankles. The girl looked lost without her jewels, weapons or golden crown. Swanwhite in fact look like the little girl she once was as she was dragged to the witch._

_It was Achilles turn to hold his sister down as they could only watch from the side-lines. She saw the witch in all her glory; she stood taller than any great horse Natavana had ever seen. Her skin was sticky pale with the darkest black hair the girl had ever seen, darker than her own. The witch's very appearance struck fear into all three of the teenager's hearts. _

"_Ah good of you to join us, your majesty."" The witch mocked. The minotaurs pushed Swanwhite onto the hard ground, causing several bruises, while the blonde's arms were red from the iron grip. _

"_let Narnia free, you have no business here." Swanwhite regally spoke, despite the pain in her body._

"_I have every right; I am after all Queen of Narnia." She boomed. A look of sadness pained the two girls, knowing what was to happen next. "Shall I let you in on a little secret?" The witch whispered tautly o to young queen. _

_Natavana felt her brother's hands around her arms, dragging her upwards. She tried to silently wriggle out of his hold, but it was no use. She gave him a question look, hoping that he was kidding around, but was met with hate in his black eyes._

_It was always a mysterious chance from the royal's blue eyes. Both girls shared a look. They had been the once loved royals of Narnia, now they were the only thing that stood between the witch and power. _

"_Now who should I pick first." The witch icy laughed, making the girl's skin crawl. Natavana struggled against her taller brother, trying to get free while eh minotaurs held her sister upright for her execution. _

_The witch removed Swanwhite's sword from her brother's belt. A blood thirst smile graced her blue lips as she mercilessly plunged the sword into the young queen. To Natavana, everything went slow as she helplessly watched her sister drop before her._

In a small house in Archenland, a girl opened her royal blue eyes in horror. She felt disorientated as she searched the room for familiar objects to prove she was awake.

"Nightmares again child." A woman far from caring rolled her eyes from across the room, before the girl could answer the women left the room to join her husband downstairs.

"Are you sure she is ready for this." Asked a man by the fire, his brown eyes turned away from the flames to her. "She's just a child."

"You're not going back on our plan are you Balen? This is her destiny and if you will not go through with it, I will make her queen on my own." She snapped back.

"And killing Narnians is going to do that." The man Balen replied

"Yes! we need to show those usurpers, who is the true royals."

"Can't this wait?" he asked, his wife's eyes told him the answer, within them held her lust for power. He felt sorry for his daughter, cursed with this burden.


	3. The First Signs of Danger

**Chapter three, still looking for a beta, if anyone is up for it. I don't own anything, they all belong to C.s Lewis, I only own the plot. **

Balen stalked through the trees, a loaded crossbow in his wrinkled hands, while his sixteen year old 'daughter' followed in behind. They had recently made the trip from Archenland to Narnia, now residing in a manor house just outside the shutting woods. Of course this was all part of his wife's plans.

His gut turned with repulsion as he looked at his daughter sweetheart face, as a young girl she brought him happiness at her less than graceful attempts to dance. But Balen could not look at his daughter without seeing what she would become.

Being a seer made him miserable, it was the only reason his wife had enchanted him all those years ago, and now he was plagued with the recurring nightmares of his daughter, as a women dressed in green robes with blood stained hands, while thousands of innocents lay around her silver throne.

* * *

><p>Back at Cair Paravel, Edmund strapped the last things into his belt before mounting his horse; Phillip. He was leading the first party out to find the cause of the murders. Peter on the other hand was near pulling his hair out; his leadership was being questioned for the first time since his reign began.<p>

"Do you have to go Ed?" Lucy spoke from her small ground level as she gently stoked Phillip's nose. She had council meetings for the rest of the day, normally she found them interesting, but today she could stop her worry for her brother and wanted nothing more than to ride out with him and find the culprit.

"You know I do-"before he could say anything more, General Acel, a black furred centaur advised them to take off now. "I see you as soon as I return Lu." Lucy could only watch as they galloped away, her cordial at her waist felt like lead. She has started to wear, in hope of a survivor of the attacks.

* * *

><p>The golden sun beat down on the young king. They were an hour away from Cair Paravel and had yet to see anything. They travelled further south, while the men became bored at the lack of security.<p>

"Sire over there." One of the troops pointed in a North West direction. Edmund dismounted his horse and continued on foot. He cautiously approached the two shadows. In the hidden sunlight his eyes caught the glint off a sword.

As he edged closer as he did he made out a short burly man with long white blonde hair, held back at the nape of his neck. From his clothes, Edmund knew he was from Archenland. The blonde man was holding a crossbow pointed out at the troops Edmund had left behind.

He leapt from his stop and landed behind the man, his sword unsheathed and ready for duel. But unknown to the young king, he was in front of the man's daughter. She on instinct held her own sword up at the young man's back.

Edmund carefully eyed the blonde man, but he was already distracted with another non-speaking animal. Seeing as he posed no immediate danger Edmund turned his full attention on the blade that has pressed harder into his back, causing a few droplets to roll from a tiny cut.

Edmund carefully turned and disarmed his unseen opponent, causing her to fall to the muddy ground below. He towered over her with his sword pointed straight for her. Like every opponent, he took in her scarred appearance, mud matted on her blue dress, in her black hair and creamy skin. Her eyes both enchanted and unnerved him, royal blue with a dark green ring filled with terror.

"Majesty." Edmund instantly turned his head towards his troops. But when he looked back, the girl had gone leaving only her sword behind.

The slowly was slowly sinking beneath the mountains, while Cair Paravel lay in head as they returned. Despite the castle in spite Edmund couldn't help but get the girl off his mind, could she be part of the attacks?


	4. Sliver will Fall

**A.N: Chapter 4 I don't own any thing to do with Narnia. Sorry this chapter is short, but please drop me a review and tell me if the characters are ok so far. **

Lucy pressed her rosy cheeks against the cool glass of the library windows, her brothers and sisters were all having rows over the attacks. Her eyes wandered to the gorgeous golden sun setting, she saw Susan on her way back from her search party; it had been a week since Edmund had gone out of his first one and nothing had been seen, apart from the girl who had disappeared.

Lucy turned back to her book _History of the Monarchy of Narnia_, it was an old book written in the very early reign of the White Witch, detailing the reigns of the old dynasty. She turned the yellow page to revel a portrait, edged in dull faded colours stood the four thrones, with a majestic king of tall dark statue, a radiant blonde queen and three children, two girls; one with blonde hair, the second with dark and the last a boy, with dark looks.

Around the picture in gold lettering were the words:

"_When ice grips hold, _

_One noble family falls._

_Two will return to in the time of Gold,_

_One will be bliss, while the other crawls._

_But after time of peace, _

_Evil will take its toll._

_After the swords are placed,_

_Silver will fall from grace."_

Lucy re read the passage, trying to understand the meaning, but her eyes soon became heavy and unwilling closed as the night sky above her turned white with snow. To the subjects outside the castle this was a horrible omen, snow this early on always meant trouble.

While Lucy slumbered, her siblings and few council men gathered in the throne room below. Each feeling the tiredness as it where a cloak around their shoulders.

"There are dark days to come." The old centaur spoke, his coat grey with age. "The snow falls too early in reign of summer and with it brings the perils of an ancient evil."


	5. Shadows in the Snow

Lucy crept swiftly towards the stables as the morning sun rose, she wanted out of the castle. Once on the horse she galloped at great speed out to the woods; she enjoyed the feeling of the wind running through her hair, it reminded her of the carefree days, before the murders began.

The snow lightly dusted her hair as she continued, her silver crown staying put on her red head. She smiled as she galloped along the path in between the joyful, dancing, trees, both parties unaware of the darkness hiding in the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Natavana pulled at her small plaits in a huff. Her little face twisted into a scold, her small lips pushed in an unimpressed pout while her gaze never left the floor. The little princess was struck inside Cair Paravel while the rain poured down outside. Her dolls lay scattered around her large room and many of her maids made themselves scarce at the princesses' temper. Only one female was known for calming the storm, her mother; Queen Lilanna. However, the queen was struck in another room in labour with her third child.<em>

"_Your Highness, how about we play dress-up?" A maid asked the grumpy two years old. The young girl gave her a look meaning 'are you serious'. The girl jumped ungracefully from her throne-like chair and marched to the door._

"_Princess, you cannot leave this room." The princess ignored her maids and continued towards the door. But before her chubby hand could reach the doorknob, she was grabbed at the shoulders by her governess Mistress Margret, a stern woman in her late thirties; the Queen disliked leaving her children in the women's care. But Margret was a family member of the King and had an excellent reputation._

"_Princess Natavana behave now, I will have no more of this foolish behaviour. Now be good or I will hit you." At that the young girl calmed down. "You know fully well why you cannot see your mother. Now sit down, why can't you be more like your sister?" Margret returned to the four year old Swanwhite in the sister's adjoining rooms. The two sisters could not be more different. Swanwhite was the quiet, well-behaved girl, who always kept her emotions under control, while her sister was known for her partial jokes and outbursts. But both of the princesses had inherited their father's stubborn nature. _

* * *

><p>The raven haired girl opened her eyes, to find herself on a black mare, the childish dream settling in the corner of her mind. She rubbed her eyes as the world slowly came back into focus; she was travelling in a snow covered forest unknown to her. She instantly tightened her hands around the blonde man in front of her. A head of them was an older woman on a black stallion, while an unseen shadow followed them from behind.<p>

"This is the spot." The older women called to the others, as she dismounted from her horse. The blonde man in front of the raven-haired girl, by the name of Balen followed her example, before helping the sixteen year old down. The confused girl could only watch as the second part of her mother's plan was put into action.

The older women looked towards the thicker part of the forest, waiting for something to happen. Her mouth whispered soundlessly as her dark eyes gleamed a crimson red. _It's time _she thought with a smirk, her eyes returning to normal.

"Balen." She turned to the blonde man behind her. "There's been a charge of plans; you are of no longer of any use to me." She motioned with her eyes for him to leave. He growled, holding his ground. "I can make her Queen on my own, and you can return to Archenland." She said getting impatiently; Balen took off, leaving the two women alone, ready for the play to begin.

* * *

><p>Lucy continued along her path until she heard shouts and pleas for help. In confusion she halted her sandy coloured horse. Through the trees the sight of three figures, two females and a wolf, unfolded in front of the young Queen's eyes.<p>

Lucy grabbed her dragger, but heard the shuffling of hooves. Before her, the large wolf with black fur and royal blue eyes circled the dark haired females. Lucy was too busy forming a plan that she did not see the evil grin exchanged between the older woman and the large wolf.

Lucy heard the hooves again, causing her to cautiously revel. To her delight, she saw Mr. Tumnus standing in the snow as he had all those years ago, in a land at a Witch's command. In his hands was a sword he rarely used.

Together they advanced towards the strangers weapons at the ready, unaware it was a trap. In front of them the giant wolf turned its bared teeth at them, its threatening stance echoed in its endless eyes. Lucy's grip on her dragger became tighter while fear pulsed through her, her heart threatening to rip from her chest.

However, to the surprise of the monarch and the faun, the large wolf turned and left, its dark form disappearing into the shadowed forest from where it came. The queen turned her sky blue eyes back to the two females.

The taller woman looked older, mid-twenties Lucy would have guessed, with beautiful features pressed in an arrogant manner. Her straight dark brunette hair left down her waist famed her pale skin. The younger girl looked more youthful, around the same age as Edmund Lucy predicted again. Unlike the older women, the girl had black hair, with dark royal blue eyes encircled by a thick ring of green. She was not as beautiful as the older women or as tall, but she did not look as arrogant as her.

After introductions, Lucy reluctantly agreed to take them back to the castle, after the older women persisted that they were travellers without shelter. And so the faun and the three females headed back towards Cair Paravel. The young queen however did not trust two women.

* * *

><p>"Queen Lucy the Valiant, Sir Tumnus and guests." Peter and Susan looked up from their thrones as the announcer bellowed their sister's arrival. Their youngest sister stood out in her yellow gown against the two females behind her, who were dressed in navy gowns and scarlet cloaks.<p>

Lucy took her place beside Susan while the other two bowed low. The three Pevensies did not notice the smirk on the older women's hidden face. Peter commanded them to rise, concerned over the business in Narnia.

"Thank you your majesties for receiving us. We are without shelter and beseech your majesties to pity us." The older women convincibly lied. "Forgive me, I'm Lady Eben Ainsley and this is my daughter, Tatiana, we have travelled from Archenland back to Narnia."

"_Back_ to Narnia?" Susan inquired.

"I family use to live here before the White Witch." Eben continued to lie, feeling the royal's defence's fall.

"Well, I believe you must be tired. Tumnus escort the ladies to the guest rooms." Eben pushed a thankful smile towards the High King, who was so easily charmed. The three Pevensies remained on their thrones; unaware they were only puppets in a bigger plan.


	6. Loyalities

The yellow morning sun stood proudly against the blue sky as the clanging of swords filled the crisp air. The swords belonged to the playful practice of Alden; a centaur, and Edmund Pevensie. The two friends good-humouredly crossed the blades as they would normally as they practice in the gardens of Cair Paravel.

"So I heard two ladies from Archenland staying at the castle." Alden teased the young king as they broke from their match.

"Unfortunately." Edmund said as he dropped to the soft green grass below. The break in the snow storm had brought the warriors out like animals from hibernation.

"What don't you like them?" The centaur asked in honesty, talk had quickly spread around Narnia about two women arriving at the castle of Cair Paravel.

"I don't know, I only met them once." Edmund shrugged thinking back to the day they had arrived. He had found Lady Eben to be a stuck up women, with many guarded thoughts, the young King did not trust her unlike his older brother who looked to be under a spell. The young girl confused him, she looked shy but with an inner confidence.

The sandy coloured centaur looked down at Edmund's confused face, wondering what was going on inside his friend's head. Edmund however was lying comfortably in the grass, his toned arms behind his head as he studied the clouds, trying to put all the pieces together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tatiana stood at her balcony looking up at the wild Narnian birds that flew effortlessly against the blue sky; she wished she was as free as them, _not worrying about loyalty or duty. _Her head sunk into her right hand as the golden birds flew from view.

She let her eyes flutter shut, but instantly regretted it when her nightmare repeated itself behind her lids. _She found herself walking around a darkened corridor with only the odd lit torch provided the only light. She felt alone in the shadows, without warning voices filled the area._

"_And you'll make me King." Tatiana stained her eyes in the dim light trying to find the owner of the male voice._

"_Of course, as long as you pelage your loyalty to me." A female voice replied dripped in Ice. Using the wall as a support she slowly made her way towards the figures. In front of her was a tall woman with black hair and dressed in brilliant white robes and a boy who appeared short compared to the women, dressed in black with matching hair and royal blue eyes. _

_Fear and confused filled her body as she slowly edged closer, but before she could move she felt something at her ankle. She slowly turned, the hairs on her neck standing up in fright. Her breath hitched in her throat as a large green snake stood terrorizing before her. _

_Her legs stood frozen against the cold corridor, while her eyes locked with the blue green eyes of the snake. She could barely blink as the giant serpent lunched towards her, its large fangs ripping into her throat. _

With a jump she awoke, her pulse rushing through her ears, since arriving at Cair Paravel her dreams had become more muddled, sometimes they would be memories she would she from a distance, others she would find herself thrust into the events. But nearly all ended violently.

She rubbed at her tired eyes as she walked back into the large room. Tatiana raised her gaze to see a figure standing cross armed against her door. Eben rolled her eyes at the young girl, still dressed in her nightdress, a long purple nightgown draped over her body.

"I trust you had a good night." The older women sarcastically said, not caring as she moved towards Tatiana's mirror. Tatiana glared towards her back, not wanting to been seen.

"Can I ask why you here." The younger girl asked, trying to sound polite towards Eben.

"I came to make sure you loyalty is still to me." Eben replied, busily expecting herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a blood red corset dress, decorated with golden stitching and chains of diamonds around her neck.

"Of course." Tatiana snapped, still beside the balcony. "Have I ever gave you cause to doubt me." She snapped.

"You seem to spend a great deal of time with Queen Susan, so you best guard your words, Tatiana."

"I could say the same about you and King Peter." Eben only laughed.

"Trust is a double edged sword. Peter trusts me." _Not that he has any choice_, Tatiana thought, looking at the large ruby pendant hanging from Eben's neck. "And so will not be suspicious of us. Which makes our plan easier." At this Eben turned toward the young girl, her dark eyes boring into Tatiana's own blue green ones.

"What of the younger ones, they don't trust us." Tatiana sheepish said, remembering the hostile welcome from the dark haired King.

"Once the High King falls, the rest will crumble, then you will take your rightful place."

"You make it sound easy." Tatiana's gaze dropped to the ground, since she was a little girl she had been told she was the rightful heir to the Narnian throne, but now she was here, she didn't know if she wanted to kill Susan to get it.

"It is! These usurpers stole your throne! You will get it back!" Eben hissed to her. She made her way back to her chambers leaving Tatiana alone again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So do the rest of your siblings like them?" Alden asked, he was a very curious individual, who wanted to know every detail.

" Susan spends a lot of time with the younger one… Tatiana I think. Peter prefers the company of the older one, apparently she knows a lot about the time before the White Witch."

"Well most importantly, if you not going for the younger one, may I?" Alden winked down at his friend, who shook his head with laughter.

"If you can get past Susan first." The two both laughed as they picked up their blades up again, ready for another match.

The two friends continued to playfully strike at each other, unaware that Eben watched them with a look of distaste. Alden used his strength against Edmund, firing heavy blows at him; however Edmund used his speed and agility to quickly move out of the way.

But soon the two were interrupted by the laughter of Susan the Gentle, making her way towards the garden, with Tatiana beside her. Edmund could not deny the girl was pretty, however not as beautiful as his sisters especially Susan who was well known for her beauty.

As the girls made their way towards the two fighters, the centaur had an idea. "Well my lady, how about a friendly match with Narnia's best swordsman." He smiled as he pushed Edmund in front of her.

"I think Narnia's best swordsman would be disappointed with me as an opponent." She said as a pink colour flushed to her cheeks, despite being raised as royalty, she was not a good with a sword as she'd hoped.

"Fine how about me then." Alden asked. Tatiana gulped as she reluctantly nodded thinking it would be rude to disagree twice. Edmund's sword felt heavy in her hands as she stepped closer facing Alden, dressed in one of Susan's old blue gowns.

The centaur went for the first hit, easily knocking her sword from her hands. Edmund rolled his eyes as he picked the sword from ground, Tatiana smiled as she took it back from him. However Edmund moved in behind her, causing her to jump when she felt his hands on her.

"Keep a good grip on it." He whispered to her as the cocky centaur got ready for another attack. As Alden blade came towards her, Edmund moved the sword up to block the attack. The three continued like that for a while.

But from one of the windows, Eben looked down on them with disproval, her dark eyes flashing red as a flutter of words left her mouth. The blue sky turned suddenly to a dark grey, and a heavy snow fell onto the fighters in the open gardens. Eben took off, ready for the meeting that could change everything.


	7. Before the Storm

Thick black clouds hung against the charmed dark sky, for most Narnians it served as an unholy omen. The peace before the storm was now at its end and they would once again be eloped by darkness of tyranny.

From the high heavens a raven appeared through the clouds, a clever disguise for those who would wish to remain unknown and whose secrets would not be found. Like a skilled dancer, the raven lowered itself to the ground, turning back into its former form upon contract with the Narnian soil alive with the deep magic.

The figure clothed in black removed a small dragger no bigger than a dinner knife, and allowed a few drops of blood to fall on the ground below from an ungloved finger. Electric pulses radiated out from the blood stained earth until it found the target not far away.

Within a few moments a large wolf hiked from the shadowed wood, it showed off a white light as it turned from its canine form to that of a one hundred and twenty four year old man. The man looked on in confusion at his sudden change in appearance.

"What kind of trickery is this, Eben?" The old voice of the last prince of Narnia croaked, his hunched back leaning on a writhen tree for support. Across from him stood Eben, now a woman of one hundred and sixty nine.

"The key lines are too strong, it's power is too great for even our sifters to penetrate. We can only be seen in our truest form" she said to her nephew.

"Why was I summoned?"

"I have succeeded in infiltrating our old home; the '_High King'_ will be easy to take down, now we are ready for stage two. A King is only as strong as his people, we turn them against the usurpers, and the children wouldn't stand a chance."

"Some are skeptical , but I managed to gather a crowd, they wait for you not far from here." A smile twisted on Eben's old face, still dressed in the corset dress of the day with an added cloak. Together the pair walked westwards, their elderly appearance melted away as they moved further away.

Reaching a crowd-filed clearing, the pair climbed onto the remains of the fallen Tree of Protection. She stood confidently, delivering the speech she was born to deliver, her vengeance unfolding before her eyes.

"People, you fought hard against the White Witch, for what? You Kings and Queens do not respect you, your farms are terrorised. Your loved one murder, and yet even after months they still do nothing about it. I am loyal to the Kings, but something must be done. Join me and I will protect you, I Eben Ainsley will protect you with every breathe in my body. And give you a queen that will serve you. "

The crowds erupted in shouts of praise, signing their own death warrants.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and thank you to monsterinourheads for etiding this chapter.<strong>


End file.
